fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus "Daddy Issues" ShinRa
"I am Rufus ShinRa, the president." :—Rufus in Final Fantasy VII to Cloud's party President Rufus ShinRa (also known as "The President," "President Rufus," "Rufus ShinRa," "Rufus," "ShinRa," "Boss," "Bossman," but NOT "President ShinRa," "Ruffles," "Roofie," and/or "Catfus Shinyan") is the current President of ShinRa Electric Power Company and its sister companies and affiliates, collectively known as ShinRa Inc. He is the http://the-presidential-office.tumblr.com/post/5966039354/ha-haDon't Fuck With Me Seme to Felicia "Elfé." Don't believe the rumors that he got his arse handed to him by Felicia, the self-professed but untrue SEME, twice. Ah, but I have documentation of the incident, my dear seme Rufus. Really, now. Really. Yes, really. A good seme would have known. I know for a fact that such documentation does not exist. I'M SHINRA AND I HERP A DERP DERP DERP A DERP ALL THE TIME AND I ONLY WEAR TRENCHCOATS AND MY HAIR DOES NOT EVEN MOVE YET I PERSIST IN TRYING TO FLIP IT AND I HAVE A REPRESSED ATTRACTION TO JENOVA WHO IS VERY ATTRACTIVE BY HUMAN STANDARDS AND ALSO EVERY OTHER STANDARD BUT ALSO I AM JEALOUS OF HER SO INSTEAD I AM CRUEL TO HER ABOUT SILLY THINGS LIKE THAT TIME SHE TRIED TO KILL THE PLANET AND I TRY TO SUE HER BECAUSE HERP DERP I'M SHINRA Ha-ha, Jenova. Ha-ha. ShinRa or Shinra? While the latter, Shinra, has been used and accepted by the general populace when referring to the family name as well as the corporation, the correct form would be ShinRa, or even Shin-Ra, as per the old pre-Midgar naming convention. Appearance and Personality Rufus ShinRa was born on 28 December in Junon, and is currently 28 years old. He typically wears a white suit with a likewise immaculate trench coat over a black shirt. He has blond hair and blue eyes, and usually carries with him a shotgun, which he wields with one hand. As the president of ShinRa Inc., Rufus is engaged with workload, and as such he carries his businessmanlike manners and aptitudes even outside the office. He values contracts, deals, and oaths seriously, he loses patience when confronted by inefficiency, and is cautious. He is very neat. While from time to time Rufus exhibits a social nature, he treats these as another means of bargaining and diplomatizing, and he is known for his secretive nature: he gathers data but withholds information. Recently, President Rufus is engaged with amending the atrocities commited by ShinRa Inc. To that end, he has collaborated with the World Regenesis Organziation (WRO) as well as other beneficial groups and individuals, and is working to regain the peoples' trust, while keeping watch over the known threats to Gaia such as JENOVA and the Remnants. Rufus believes that for a society to function well and thrive, it must be governed by a strong and centralized bureaucracy. He thinks that order is the rule of the universe, and that it must be maintained--at all costs. Powers and Abilities "I'll sue you. For everything you own. And more." —Rufus, weekly "A good son would have known." —Rufus to Kadaj in the encounter at Edge Rufus ShinRa commands ShinRa Inc. and its wide array of resources. Although obviously far from the omnipotent and omnipresent worldwide corporation before Meteorfall, ShinRa Inc. is still capable of economic influence as well as limited legal and paramilitary functions (the latter through the Department of Administrative Research). His assets, including businesses, sprawling villas, and heavy equipment, are estimated to be about 280 billion gil. Rufus employs this vast wealth to negotiate, to file legal proceedings against opponents, and to orchestrate limited paramilitary operations. He has a sound strategic and tactical mind, as on the occasions prior to and right after Meteorfall. He is able to create long-term as well as short-term plans, and he can pick up and analyze economic and political trends. Rufus has also displayed knowledge on political and historical backgrounds of other worlds, and working fluency in other languages. Despite not enhanced by Mako infusions, Rufus has enough strength to wield a shotgun with one hand. He is an able marksman capable of using a number of firearms proficiently. While obviously not equal to the Turks, much less SOLDIERS, in strength, he is nonetheless a strong fighter in his own right. Relationships Likes handsome women. coughelfecoughagrias Rufus is in a relationship with Elfé of AVALANCHE. He acknowledges Seifer Almasy as his son. Dark Nation is his guard hound. He had a strained relationship with his father, the late President ShinRa. Despite rumors and backhanded propaganda, Rufus is NOT related to Lazard Deusericus. (He's lying, he either wants Lazard as his brother OR son-in-law. Seeing as how Sparkly takes such an interest in Lazard. Or Lizard Dinosaur.) He wants to bang Agrias "Zoidberg" Oaks. We all know that's the truth. Seiba tho :| Musical Themes Rufus ShinRa's official FFT theme music is "Son of Chaos," an OverClocked remix of the ShinRa theme music incorporating heavy techno beats. Drumrolls and a shotgun being cocked and fired can be heard during the intervals. Other music associated with the president include "Masquerade" (''Phantom of the Opera ''OST), "Smooth Criminal" (Alien Ant Farm), and "Don't Mess With Me" (Temposhark). The best president Category:Characters Category:Characters